Random
by Kaamen
Summary: Sakura likes watching Sasuke... but he was watching her as well. What will happen with crazy teens in their second year of a Random public high school... little did everyone know, something was lurking in the shadows... WIP
1. Seen

"Random"

**AN: Okay this is my 2nd Naruto Fic.... It's called 'Random' and yes I didn't know what to call it, I was just bored! Please Comment and Review, and add you're own idea's to!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own this, but I do own my computer, but not the site... so really I own nothing but my computer... ENJOY! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**PLEASE I NEED MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THIS FIC TO CONTINUE!**

**This is your chance to be in "Random" by Reviewing.**

**All you have to do is send me information.**

**1. Name you would like in the fic, (ex. Reain, or Gaku.)**

**2. Personal features, (ex. Hair and eye color, body height and weight.)**

**3. Personality, (ex. Mean & bitchy, loves everything, girl hater, gay.)**

**4. Group or click, (ex. Cheerleaders, nerds, band geeks, talented people. )**

**5. Relationship, (ex. Already in a relationship, single, wanting Sakura, not wanting her.)**

**6. Describe relationship partner, (ex. Hot, small, mean, band geek... 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 or ask to be partnered with other fan fiction person who reviewed.)**

**Everyone will be used in this fic!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 1**

"**Seen"**

"Sakura what are you doing?"

Eep! I cringed at the thought of being caught, and froze in the action of being caught... _I am so busted_. I turned my head slightly to the side, trying to hide my embarrassment... ugh. But unfortunately there is no where to turn since I am surrounded, even though I tried to disguise myself by pulling my white hood over my head. Not like it worked since my whole head is pink... not to mention that I big forehead.

"Sakura, are you even listening?"

"Wha-What?" I turned to look at the girl that had talked to me, she has steel blue eyes and golden hair that reached to her waist and was tied up in a long pony tail at the top of her head.

"Your impossible!" She shrugged her shoulders and grunted at the same time, rolling her beautiful blue eyes.

"S-Sorry Ino, I was just-" I stumbled with my words... god it was intimidating just being in the same room as her when I'm sneaking around, let alone being questioned by her.

"-Not paying attention, and what are you doing anyway?" This time a girl with chestnut brown hair that was placed in two buns on the top of her head talked, she also has wide fiery brown eyes, and a strong built.

"Um... n-nothing." I stuttered out once again... _Okay so how am I going to get away with this?_

"Ya right, spit it out forehead!" Urged the blue eyed beauty, her face was replaced with a snare and curiosity.

"Hey watch it Ino-pig!" I screamed back my heart rate speeding from the adrenalin of being caught.

"I AM NOT A PIG!" Shrieked the blond... _that's what she says._

"Well you sure look like one!" I pointed out at her face.

"I DO NOT!" Ino shouted back covering her nose.

"YOU TWO THAT'S ENOUGH!" Interrupted a barking Ten Ten.

"...."

"Now Sakura, what were you doing?" Ten Ten asked politely like the yelling never happened._ Just a little scary Ten Ten... you know you are, and yet! ~shiver~_

**So how are you going to get away with this? Oh I know! **

_What?_

**Say you were spying on Sasuke-kun! Ino will probably join you! **

_NO! I am not saying I was spying on Sasuke-kun! That's just-_

**TRUE!**

…_. Shut up...._

"Well?" Ten Ten asked clenching her fists... _I think she has had enough...._

**You think!**

_Shut up, I'm trying to think!_

…**. Fine be that way!**

_Fine I will!_

**Good!**

_Good!.... Stupid stubborn Inner Self!_

**HEY! I can still hear you!**

_I thought you weren't going to talk to me!_

**I've changed my mind....**

_You're pure evil... you know that right!_

**I have been told on occasions.**

"Hey, Ten Ten what is she doing?" Whispered Ino starring at Sakura as she made different facial features at the thought's she was having.

"I think she's having a sedgier...." Ten Ten looked over to Sakura as she muttered some very colorful curses. ".... Or maybe not."

".... I'm going with fatal temps of constipation, what about you?" Ino looked over to Ten Ten who had crossed her arms over her chest and was looking at Sakura with wonder.

"Well... she's talking to her self again, and she totally ignores everything around her whenever she does.... I would have to agree with you Ino, good choice." Ten Ten looked over to Ino pretending to tilt her imaginary glasses then glared back to Sakura, Ino nodded back as she copied Ten Ten by folding her arms over her chest.

"Thanks, now if we could just experiment with this mental patient we could discover what was inside of that big forehead of hers." Ino looked over to Ten Ten eagerly, and smiled.

"I agree." Ten Ten smirked at Ino

"You know you guys are scary, right?" Sakura stated dully looking up at the two teens standing between her and her way out.

Both girls looked over to Sakura and smiled.

"We know!" They cheered.

Sakura sweat dropped... _I think they got the wrong idea of the word 'scary'...._

**Amen sister!**

_Shut up...._

**Shutting up!**

I smirked at myself as Ino and Ten Ten sighed knowing that they won't be getting a answer out of Sakura anytime soon.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Oh thanks Sakura, now were all going to be late!" Grumbled Ten Ten.

"Let's just go, stop you're crying." I stood and Ino greeted me with a smile, as Ten Ten just laughed and smiled over to me as well forgetting the resent events. "I love you guys."

"But were not guys." Ino reminded her.

"So don't get any ideas." Scolded Ten Ten.

We all burst out in laughter walking away from the bleachers at the back field at the high school, and entered the building. Still wiping tears from our faces as we all entered our homeroom together as our teacher was calling out our names for attendance.

"Hai!" All three girls chimed at once, earning a gracious stare from the rest of the teens in the room. The three girls continued to giggle as they took there separate seats.

Ino sat beside the new kid Shikamarou Nara in the back row, probably hopping to make conversation with the cutie. Ten Ten found her way over to Neji Hyuuga who waved her over to sit next to him, and me.... Well I sat in the middle row, against the wall, right below the window, chilling down as I peered over the ledge and watched the lilacs and cherry blossoms blowing along with the winds current.

**This is boring!**

_Zip!_

**No I'm tired of being quiet!**

_This just shows you how small you're attention span really is...._

…**.**

_That's better._

…**. I wonder what Sasuke-kun is doing....**

…_. Ya... wait-What!_

**HAHAHA! You should have seen you're face!**

_Ya well it's kinda hard for you to see my face when your in my head._

…**. Good point.**

_Just shut up, class is starting._

**YA! That means-**

_Don't say it-_

**SASUKE-KUN!**

_Ugh... I never knew my Inner self was such a fan-girl..._

**~Sticks out tongue~**

"Sasuke please _come_, in...." Slithered non other than my Science teacher... Orochirmaru-sensei. He is such a perv... not to mention he is as gay as a Tella Tubbies episode.... But the funny thing that came out of this was that he is totally addicted with Sasuke... he even groped Sasuke's ass in class once... and then Sasuke threatened him with sexual assault and we all had to sign a sheet confirming we had witnessed it.... Next kinda dropped the funny bomb when Sasuke had threated him with a restraining order... now that was a laugh!

"Hn." Replied smirkly then non other then the Uchiha Sasuke him self! All girls swoon at his looks, bad boy persona, and built body. But what I find most a turn on is his eyes... yes those beautiful horrific, deep, dark, black eyes.... His dark midnight hair, and cheek bones were something to be admired.

"What are you starring at?" Sasuke muttered as he took his place next to Sakura smirking at her shocked reaction.

"Jerk." I turned my head to look back out the window.

"Do you like watching jearks?" Asked Sasuke as he leaned over.

"What kind of question is that?" I replied I looked over to Sasuke who was leaning near me with the most annoying smirk on his face.

**And what a yummy face it is!**

_Ignoring you...._

"Then why were you watching me when I was on the field out back." Sasuke questioned.

"W-What...." I stuttered, I hate being caught.

_Oh shit he saw me!_

**That's a good thing hun.**

_How is that a good thing?_

**It means he was looking at you.**

_Oh...._

Sasuke turned away and grunted at his acomplishment, frezzing Sakura and making her turn bright pink... his smirk grew bigger just at the thought.

Sakuira hissed under her breath at Sasuke's raction and turned to watch Orochirmarou-sensei start the class with a formula for elictricity... tipical.

I peared down at my class scedual that sat under my science book, _well this is different from last years...._

**Of course it would be... we're in our second year now!**

Classes: Day 1

Science - Orochirmarou

English/Japanese - Kakashi

Break

Gym - Gii/boys, Anko/girls

Lunch

Art - Juugo

Classes: Day 2

Math - Tazuna

Social Studies - Kakashi

Break

Health – Gii/boys, Anko/girls

Lunch

W.I.L.D. - Teams/boys & girls

_Our classes were weird... like what the hell is W.I.L.D?_

**Don't ask me.**

_You wouldn't know anyways...._

**Maybe I do... but I just choose not to tell you-**

"Sakura could you answer this formula, if K=H/j what ratio will give you number of kinetic bolts? And what's it's unit?" Announced Orochirmaru-sensei.

"K will give you number of kinetic bolts running through the circuit." I sated... yawn.

**Well no duh! How stupid does he think you are?**

_I know... like he said the unit for bolts in the formula...._

**I guess that means he thinks your really stupid!**

_Shut it.... Naruto couldn't do that formula, like look at him!_

**I have eyes you know!**

_Ugh...._

Naruto looked confused he scratched his head that is full of bright golden pointy hair, and squinted his sea blue eyes at the formula on the board.

**I guess he doesn't want to waste breath on the stupidest.**

_And what am I, second in line!_

**Yep!**

"Sasuke if I=d+E/C what could change if resistance was added?"

_What the fuck? What kind of formula is that!_

**A very complicated one.**

_Be quiet...._

"Current would equal a negative distillation of Energy and Chemicals, reacting in a deadly explosion." Sasuke sighed... everyone starred....

_HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW THAT?_

**Maybe he makes nuclear bombs?**

_Funny...._

"Very good Sasuke." Orochirmaru-sensei smiled at the young boy, and winked. Sasuke glared.

…**. Thats a scary glare... hehehe....**

_I hope he doesn't look at me with that look...._

**Eep!**

_You jinxed it you idiot!_

**Hehehehe... good Sasuke-kun....**

Sasuke glared at Sakura after she squeaked... chuckled under his breath, smirked then looked away.

_Jerk!_

**A very, very hot yummy delicious Jerk!**

_Just... don't...._

**Sorry!**

The class went by to fast, I answered more questions from Orochirmaru but Sasuke was the one who had the most... I think Orochirmaru just likes hearing his voice... it's like a ring of black bells from a dark angel, cursed with profanity and perfection.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

_Ugh... English with Kakashi-sensei...._

**Come on it will be fun! Sasuke will be sitting beside you again!**

_I hate the arrangement... why does it have to be so mixed up.... like isn't it suppose to be in order by your last name not your first?_

**Screw it, I love the seating plan!**

_Fuck you!_

"Sakura-chan! Do you have English next?" Naruto ran over to Sakura when everyone was trying to exit the classroom to go to their next class.

"Ya, what about you?" I folded my schedule into my pocket of my faded skinny jeans... public schools are awesome, we can wear anything we want! I felt my new cell in my pocket that I got in the begging of this year for straight A's last year, it is a dark green cell with light green designs cherry blossom flowers... perfect!

"Let's hurry, Ino and Ten Ten already left! Did you see that new kid Shikamarou, it looks like he's high all the time!"

"Okay Naruto... fuck off, what are you on, and can I have some?"

**That wasn't even funny!**

Naruto burst out laughing, at the drug joke that Sakura had said after his face registered that it was a joke and not a burn from Sakura....

**Naruto doesn't count! He'll laugh at anything you say....**

_To bad!_

**Huff... what are you on?**

_The same thing you are._

**Hahaha... not funny!**

"So Sakura-chan lets hurry!" Naruto picked up Sakura's bag and flung it over his shoulder carrying his in the other hand.

"Okay." I smiled at Naruto, that's so nice that he still carries my bag, he has been doing that since middle school... I gave up telling him not to carry it after he started picking me up instead of the bag if I refused.

**That was one heck of a term... didn't he start carrying you around as soon as you got up after sitting, then put you back down to sit.... I think you gain a few pounds during that....**

_What did I say about talking!_

**Forehead....**

_SHUT UP!_

…**.**

"Anou, anou Sakura-chan... where is English class?" Naruto chirped.

Sakura sweat dropped... _we had Kakashi last year...._

"Naruto it's in the same classroom it was in last year." I muttered walking down the to the classrooms door with Naruto at my side like a little puppy.

"Where's that?" Whined Naruto... shutting the door behind himself.

"Follow me...." I mumbled walking down the hall towards Kakashi's classroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Please comment/review!!!_

_I beg of you to!!!_

_If you don't I'll stop writing...._

_KIDDING!!!_

_-Sweetness _

_(A.K.A.) Kaamen!_


	2. New kid

"Random"

**AN: Okay hello this is my 2nd chapter for Random, and I'm glade that people like it! Really I was just writing this 'cause I was bored... I didn't even try that hard to write this, it just came to me!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own NARUTO, or Sakura... or even Inner Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, Neji, Shikamaru, or anyone else! ENJOY!

**PLEASE I NEED MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THIS FIC TO CONTINUE!**

**This is your chance to be in "Random" by Reviewing.**

**All you have to do is send me information.**

**1. Name you would like in the fic, (ex. Reain, or Gaku.)**

**2. Personal features, (ex. Hair and eye color, body height and weight.)**

**3. Personality, (ex. Mean & bitchy, loves everything, girl hater, gay.)**

**4. Group or click, (ex. Cheerleaders, nerds, band geeks, talented people. )**

**5. Relationship, (ex. Already in a relationship, single, wanting Sakura, not wanting her.)**

**6. Describe relationship partner, (ex. Hot, small, mean, band geek... 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 or ask to be partnered with other fan fiction person who reviewed.)**

**Everyone will be used in this fic!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 2**

"**New kid"**

"_Anou, anou Sakura-chan... where is English class?" Naruto chirped._

_Sakura sweat dropped... we had Kakashi last year...._

"_Naruto it's in the same classroom it was in last year." I muttered walking down the to the classrooms door with Naruto at my side like a little puppy._

"_Where's that?" Whined Naruto... shutting the door behind himself._

"_Follow me...." I mumbled walking down the hall towards Kakashi's classroom._

00000000000000000000000000

By the time Naruto and I entered the classroom everyone was already seated... the problem was Naruto. He kept on entering different classrooms and going down the wrong hallway, instead of listening and following me like he was suppose to!

"Ah, little Sakura and Naruto come in, come in... I hope this class isn't disturbing, your time... hum." Waved Kakashi, he didn't even look up to see who it was... his eyes just stayed glued to his 'Come Come Paradise' book that he takes every were. Plus, to make matters worse he disguises it as a English book saying that he always pays attention... not to us though....

"Gomen-nasi Kakashi-sensei." I muttered hurriedly dashing towards my desk... not watching my feet. I tripped over my own feet, and I pulled my arms out ready for the impact....

**Oh, your so dead now! The embarrassment!**

_This is gonna hurt...._

But there was no impact of the hard cold classroom ground, instead warm arms held arm my waist as my body was leaning on a hard chest. I opened my eyes wide in surprise....

…**. Sasuke-kun....**

I tilted my head up to see eyes looked down to meet my vibrant green ones, blackish brownish hair sagged over the eyes that starred back at mine.

**WHAT! THAT'S NOT SASUKE-KUN!**

The boys eyes were silver, almost a pure silver that would suck you in and leave you wanting more.

**DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! WHAT ABOUT SASUKE-KUN!**

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

**Don't ignore me Sakura! Step away from the stranger....**

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Howled Naruto, as he rushed over grabbing Sakura from behind and picking her up to plant her back on her feet.

"T-Thanks...." I looked up the whole 6ft for the boy who caught me he looked sort of like a bad boy, but still held tenderness in his face.

"Good." The boy turned around after he smiled, and sat down in the seat behind my desk... he has a nice smile....

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan." Chanted Naruto as her shook both my shoulders from behind.

"What Naruto!" I snapped and turned to face Naruto as he cringed.

"N-Nothing." Naruto walked away towards his desk smiling like a cat on drugs.

I went over to me seat and sat down... _why is it so quiet?_

**Well maybe because everyone is looking at you!**

_WHAT!_

I lifted up my body straight and looked around to see some girls glaring and boys gawking... all at me! I looked over to the front to see Kakashi's book moved away from his face as he starred to... with only one eye it was kinda creepy.

**Why does Kakashi even wear that hat? It hides his face, and if he took it off maybe then he would be able to get some girls instead of reading all those perverted books!**

_He probably has a reason._

**Screw the reason! I want to see his face, and it isn't fair that he can wear hats in school and we can't!**

_He's a teacher though._

**So what!**

_Your unbelievable!_

**Your clumsy.**

_I know...._

I sighed out loud and turned away from everyone's starring faces, I could hear Sasuke's chuckle and I could almost feel his stupid smirk.

**It's not stupid!**

_Whatever...._

**I'm not talking to you!**

_That's all I've ever wanted._

"Neh, hem...." Spoke Kakashi breaking the awkward silence that everyone sat through. "We have a new student here with us today, his name is Bochi Michiko... Michiko could you please raise your hand." Kakashi looked over towards me... but not at me.

Actually everyone turned towards me... I looked around and finally I figured that they were all looking at the kid sitting behind me.

_That's the new kid!_

**I guess... hey look at Sasuke-kun's face!**

At the corner of my eye I could see Sasuke sneering at Michiko as he smirked back. Tension between the two erupted and silence ran through the classroom again.

**Just a little bit uncomfortable....**

_You can say that again._

**Just a-**

_-shut up!_

"Everyone turn in your English books to chapter 1, Vowels." Sighed Kakashi... once again interrupting the silence then turning back to his book as he slumped in his chair.

Everyone grumbled and muttered things at this... like this is kiddy stuff!

**You know what... he'll probably just make you read the whole book for the rest of the year while he reads his! **

_Like last year!_

**Yep!**

_Ugh!_

*~*~xXxXx~*~*

"That was so boring!" Whined Ten Ten, she put her books back into her locker then pulled out a granola bar, sighing as she slammed her locker shut.

"I thought it was fine." Naruto yawned walking beside.

"That's because you slept through the whole thing!" Cursed Ten Ten, glaring over at Naruto.

"Where's Ino?" I asked looking around. "She usually hangs with us."

"I saw her hanging off that Nara guy after class...." Answered Ten Ten.

"Oh, you mean the kid that looks like he's high?" Bantered Naruto as he stretched his skin around his eyes when he said 'high'.

"WHAT!" Screeched Ten Ten. "We can't have someone influencing Ino to do drugs no matter how good he looks." Ten Ten rampaged off towards the cafeteria in search of Ino.

**God... she takes somethings to personally.**

_That's Ten Ten for you!_

**I know, I know... but what if he's not really on drugs... and she beats him up for no reason!**

_That would be bad._

**Then what are you waiting for? GO GO GO!**

"Naruto we gotta stop Ten Ten!" I looked up to Naruto in haste.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Chirped Naruto.

Naruto and I ran into the cafeteria after Ten Ten, we made our way past the crowds of the break rush for food. I ran so fast I almost ran right into Ten Ten when I saw her... and she was just walking up to Ino and Shikamaru who were at one of the cafeteria tables.

"Ten Ten!" I hissed as I pulled her back from the table. I stopped and could feel someone bumping into me from behind... 'causing Ten Ten to fall forward onto Neji's lap who was sitting at the end of the table.

**NARUTO! You stupid head!**

_Maybe this is a good thing...?_

**How so?**

_Well Ten Ten likes Neji and right now he's holding her up on his lap... not to mention she gets really nervous near Neji, so she wont be able to think about beating up Shikamaru when Neji is there._

…**. I hate that your so smart....**

_Sucker! _

"Naruto watch where you're going!" I snapped at Naruto who stood behind me scratching the back of his head and smiling showing his white teeth.

"Hey Sakura... why don't you guys sit with us?" I turned back around to see a girl with wine rusted eyes and tawny blond hair that reached to her shoulders. I didn't recognize her at first, but her voice said it all... Leean Faith.

"Sure Leean." I smiled at her and she smiled back, I noticed her white teeth that shinned in the light coming from the windows. Noticing her clothing next, she was wearing a velvet marbled shirt sprawled with ash colored hearts, denim jeans, with a jean jacket that had a hint of gray and silver. Her cross necklace that she wore around her neck stood out the most against her fair ivory skin, it's green stone shone and it reminded me of my eyes. Under the table she was probably wearing the same shoes that she always wears... her tennis shoes... Leean liked sports, and no matter how girly she looks she always manages to achieve her goal.

Ten Ten, Naruto, and I sat down at the table I was sitting beside Ino who was drooling over Shikamaru who sat on the other side of her, and across from Leean, and Ten Ten was sitting beside Neji blushing like a school girl. Chouji was sitting on the other side on Shikamaru munching on a bag of chips, totally ignoring the fact that some new people had joined their table.

**So let me get this straight.... It's Neji, Ten Ten, Naruto, then you, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji?**

_Yep!_

**What about ones across from us....**

_Across from Chouji is no one... then Leean is across from Shikamaru._

**That girl is pretty! I wonder if she's taken... I hope she not competing for Sasuke-kun, I would hate to mess up that face!**

_That's mean! And you interrupted, I wasn't done!_

**But true. And I don't care who else is sitting down at the table....**

_Can't argue with that...._

"I'm back!" All of a sudden a voice that was unfortunately to familiar came over to the table as the strong, green wearing, black head bowl hair cut, youthful Rock Lee smiled over at Leean.

**They can't be....**

_It's impossible!_

**No way, she's way to hot for him!**

_It's, it's, it's...._

**TRUE!**

Lee bent down to kiss Leean's cheek, and she flushed a ruby red then growled before Lee's lips could meet her skin....

**Growled?**

_That's what I heard...._

"Touch me and you die...." Leean hissed under her breath. Lee snapped his head back quickly, and sat down beside her across from Chouji who looked up at the tray of food Lee was carrying, and snatched it away from him starting to chug down the fries and soda.

We all sweat dropped at Chouji....

"So... Leean are you and Lee a item?" I questioned leaning closer to her.

".... Ya...." Whispered Leean, she looked down at her lap and sighed. "But Lee's a challenge." She smiled up at me, and I gasped in shock at her beauty of her smile.

**She's such a fool... why would she pick Lee?**

_Well they are a lot alike... Leean never gives up and always tests her abilities, just like Lee!_

**I know... but its so... wrong!**

_How is it wrong?!_

**Because he was after you, you turned him down and now he has a really beautiful girlfriend! It's not fair!**

_Jealous...?_

**Ewe! Not of Lee!**

_Then shut your trap about it!_

…**. ~Then shut you trap about it~... blah... blah... blah.**

_Don't be such a child!_

"Kiba did you bring Akamaru today?" Blurted Naruto leaning across the table towards the angered Kiba who sat in front of me.

"Shut you're face Naruto, people can hear you!" Cussed Kiba.

"I can't see him! Don't you usually keep the little pup in you're coat?" Nagged Naruto, looking at Kiba's coat.

"I said shut up Naruto!" Kiba stressed, then leaned closer to Naruto. "Abika has Akamaru right now, so shut up!" Croaked Kiba in a hush tone.

Naruto and I looked over to the person sitting right in front of Ino....

_Why didn't I notice her before?_

**'Cause you were to busy looking around for Sasuke-kun!**

_NO I WASN'T!_

**Really...?**

_Okay... maybe I was...._

Abika's straight strawberry hair, and sapphire eyes glistened as she kept her head down smiling and giggling at the white haired pup that sat in her coat. Akamaru licked her hands as she scratched behind his ears and Kiba chuckled also reaching in and scratching Akamaru's other ear. Abika flushed at this sudden move as Kiba's hand brushed against her big... big... big....

**WHAT THE HECK! WHY DOES EVERYONE BUT YOU HAVE BIG BOOBS?! UNLIKE YOU!**

_SHUT UP! I DO NOT HAVE SMALL BOOBS!.... Their just smaller than everyone else's...._

**Right....**

"K-Kiba... w-what a-are-e y-you...." _~Gulp~ _"D-Doing!" Stuttered Abika freezing as the back of Kiba's hand rested on her boob as his fingers scratched at Akamaru's ear.

"Hu? What do you mean...." Kiba looked up to Abika's stark flamed cheeks, then back down to Akamaru....

_Boys are so dense sometimes...._

**What do you mean sometimes!**

_Ya, I guess your right!_

Kiba pulled his hand back in a flash then turned his head to hide the blush the was creeping in on his face. But sitting beside him was another girl who laughed at his blushing cheeks, her laugh was like a ring of chimes dancing in the wind, everyone turned to look at her in amazement while she laughed.

…**. Who's that... She's prettier than Leean and Abika combined!**

_I think that's the Sanyo girl that's in our Science class...._

**.... Inwardly... I hate this school!**

_I feel you're pain...._

"Kiba you look so funny!" Coaxed the girls voice.

"Malaya it's not funny!" Grumbled Kiba as he blushed even harder at Malaya's smiling face. Her long silky, dusky, onyx hair glided over he shoulder in one swift movement, and her tan eye's closed for fear of tears from laughing so much. Her top was a navy blue that had two thick sleeves that slid over the blanched skin of her shoulders holding it's self up by the two spaghetti straps that tied around her neck. Her bottoms were a plain white skirt that showed off her flawlessness and length of her legs, but yet was elegant and sophisticated.

_For some reason... she seems familiar...._

**I know, I sense it to.**

_Maybe we have seen her on TV or something?_

**Probably... with looks like those I'm surprised she isn't already married!**

_Married... she's a little young don't you think?_

**Hey, this is Japan!**

_Good point._

Ino also joined in on laughing at Kiba, then Leean, I even joined in... and soon enough everyone was laughing. But the one thing no one noticed was that the bell had already rung... and we were all going to be late....

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Anime Author in the dark: **Thanks for you're idea's!

**harunosakura:** Yes, I'll add your characters!

**PC Princess Jad3:** Don't worry I not going to stop! Right now I'm working on "Sakura's Guy Burns" so might take a while to update, but I will!

**BloodyLaughing-Blossoms: **Thanks I was just doing this one for fun really! But more people had Reviewed on this one faster than "Sakura's Guy Burns" so I'm not going to stop this fic!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Please comment/review!!!_

_I beg of you to!!!_

_If you don't I'll stop writing...._

_KIDDING!!!_

_-Sweetness _

_(A.K.A.) Kaamen!_


	3. Accident

"Random"

**AN: Okay so this is my 3rd chapter of "Random" sorry it took so long... I was busy with life.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto, some person in Japan does! Get it through you're head! HOBO'S JE NE!

**PLEASE I NEED MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THIS FIC TO CONTINUE!**

**This is your chance to be in "Random" by Reviewing.**

**All you have to do is send me information.**

**1. Name you would like in the fic, (ex. Reain, or Gaku.)**

**2. Personal features, (ex. Hair and eye color, body height and weight.)**

**3. Personality, (ex. Mean & bitchy, loves everything, girl hater, gay.)**

**4. Group or click, (ex. Cheerleaders, nerds, band geeks, talented people. )**

**5. Relationship, (ex. Already in a relationship, single, wanting Sakura, not wanting her.)**

**6. Describe relationship partner, (ex. Hot, small, mean, band geek... 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 or ask to be partnered with other fan fiction person who reviewed.)**

**Everyone will be used in this fic!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 3**

"**Accident"**

_For some reason... she seems familiar...._

_**I know, I sense it to. **_

_Maybe we have seen her on TV or something?_

_**Probably... with looks like those I'm surprised she isn't already married!**_

_Married... she's a little young don't you think?_

_**Hey, this is Japan!**_

_Good point._

_Ino also joined in on laughing at Kiba, then Leean, I even joined in... and soon enough everyone was laughing. But the one thing no one noticed was that the bell had already rung... and we were all going to be late...._

00000000000000000000000000

"Hurano, Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Sanyo, Inu, Faith, Rock, Nara, and Yamanaka. Detention, after school! Hurry up and change!" Yelled the very angered Anko.

"Lee, and Leean... I expected more out of you two! The youth of today cannot settle on being late!" Announced Gai.

"I'm very sorry Gai-sensei, we were just having fun and lost track of time! It wont happen again! Right Leean...." Lee replied looking around for his girlfriend. ".... Leean?"

"She left to get changed." Chirped Naruto who then disappeared into the guys change room doors. Lee ran after Naruto into the change room as all the girls who were late entered into the girls change room.

"I can't believe we all just got in trouble like that, did you hear Anko she sounded like she was going to have a hissy fit!" Cried Ino as she pulled off her top to replace it with a dark purple tube top.

"I know that was to funny! What did you think Abika...." Asked Malaya she looked over to the big busted girl who was just starting to change in a dark secluded corner.

"I think you're all annoying...."

Everyone in the change room sweat dropped, well that's Abika for you! A harsh girl who loves books, animals, and dark places that are free of 'annoying people'... I have come to known this over the years.

**Ya right! In the second year of middle school there was gossip going around saying she murdered 30 men with her own hands... and you were interested whether it was true or not....**

_So what if I was, there's no harm in that!_

**Well there kinda is when you stalk a girl for three weeks.**

_I did not stalk her!_

**Then what were you doing?**

…_._

**My point.**

"Aw... Abika-chan your so mean! Common and play with me!" Malaya sang as she skipped over to Abika in only her shorts for gym and bra. Abika glared at the girl before she could get any closer than she was already... Malaya jumped back in fear and whimpered at the other end of the room.

"Oh, Malaya-chan, it's okay. It's probably just Abika's time of the month." Explained Leean who had walked over to cheer Malaya back up.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Snorted Abika, fuming at the ears and glaring at her best friend.

"Don't be modest Abika-chan! I've always have been able to tell, ne!" Leean smiled at Abika and tilted her head to the side innocently.

"LEEAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Abika screeched lunging at Leean who simply move one step to the side letting Abika to miss her target. Abika landed on the ground with a big bang and glared up at Leean.

"Abika, you might have a big temper, but you have no aim!" Buzzed Leean who then started laughing along with Malaya, I could already see the steam vibrating off the aggravated teen.

"Ino why were you and Shikamaru late? You guys left earlier then the rest of us." I stated trying to change the topic of conversation. Ino turned bright red and pulled her shorts on zipping them up as she giggled nervously.

"Well...." Ino turned another shade of scarlet, I giggled at Ino's bashfulness.

**Oh, something must have happened!**

"Aw Ino, you and Shikamaru! I can see the fireworks!" Rejoiced Malaya, who ran over to her and clutched Ino's hands! Ino and Malaya burst out in fits of giggles and squeals at the image.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"So any progress?" Hummed Leean.

"Like you just met the guy today, it's not like he's going to ask you out on a date right away." Muttered Abika, who finished dressing and was now packing up her clothes in the change rooms lockers.

"IT TALKS!" We all shouted, and erupted out in laughter! Abika looked coldly at us and glared.

_You know Abika's going to kill us for that...._

**Couldn't resist!**

_Just to let you know I'm keeping up my guard, so that you don't get out again!_

**Let's just see.... Oh I wish you could drop you're guard near Sasuke-kun, then-**

_-What would you do, it probably wouldn't be that bad-_

**-I'd rape him!**

_Eep! You wouldn't dare!_

**Oh, yes! I would.... First thing that would have to go would be his shirt, and then I would feel his muscular chest... and kiss it... then I would go lower and-**

_-To much information!_

**Oh don't be so skittish, it's probably why you're still a virgin!**

…_. Don't even go there...._

"Hurry up guys! Anko's getting pissed, fast!" Ten Ten yelled from outside the door.

"Hai!" Chimed all of us.

"Hey Sakura, why are you blushing?" Asked Ino who had inched her face towards mine.

"U-Uh.... No reason...." I sighed and finished stuffing my clothes in my locker.

_See what you do to me!_

**I know, and I love it!**

We all left the change room, looking as hot as ever with each of us wearing our own outfits for gym. The guys were piratically drooling and had nose bleeds over their girlfriends outfits, thank god it was co-ed today or the guys would have gone crazy. Gym was fun we played soccer, actually Leean and Lee were totally going at it.... Meaning that they were the one's who would crash through everyone, but everyone also knew if anyone touched Leean she would practically kill them so the team she was on won the first game. Abika kept flirting with Kiba and vise versa... not that either of them would admit it as they wrestled for the ball. Unfortunately Shikamaru was doing nothing but watching the sky and Ino absolutely loves soccer so when she was looking at him and running she tripped with the ball. But good side to that was that right after Ino feel Shikamaru ran over to help Ino back up and over to the bench. Malaya antecedently slipped and fell on her butt when she was going to kick the ball lots of the kids laughed, but being the nice teen that he is Michiko helped her back over to the side lines and got her smiling again. So there were lots of people over at the bench... Malaya was sitting with Michiko talking, Ino, and also Shikamaru since he didn't do anything anyways, but always managed to get A's. There was also Leean and Lee who were totally fired after the first three games... from working so hard.... Abika and Kiba were on time out from a yellow card... hehehee... they both looked like they were arguing over something as they managed to sneak in Akamaru after being put out of the game. That left Ten Ten, the very shy Hinata, and me against Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke... Chouji was off somewhere eating chips.

The 7th game started and the three against three match was a go! Not only was it gory but also blood shed worthy as Sasuke and Neji managed to score four goals... it would have been five, but Naruto deflected one by accident. Ten Ten was brutal and so was I... but when Ten Ten has something set to her mind there is nothing to distract her... except for....

"Ten Ten you look cute today." Cooed Neji as Ten Ten juggled the soccer ball in front of him... her eyes widened and her face turned redder than a tomato.

She didn't even notice that Neji had stolen the soccer ball right from under her nose and left her gasping in shock. Now I couldn't defend the goal post by myself, and last time Hinata just stood there as Sasuke and Neji charged at her. Now I had Sasuke and Neji charging at me, and it was one of those life altering things that changed my life right there and then. Let's just say I was really, really scared... and almost got pushed down by Sasuke as I charged back, but he caught my back and pushed me back... and managed to do that without anyone seeing... just my luck! I finally got a goal at the guys because I was fast and they were all the way down by the girls net... plus Naruto was goalie....

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Then the bell rang, and everyone changed and left for lunch... but for the kids who had detention after school... that would include me. We all had to stay in at lunch... which really sucks since our punishment is after school as well.... The next class I had was Art with Juugo... who ever the heck that is, he's a new teacher so I never really had met him before.

There was nothing special with the Art class... the teacher was sick so we all had to go and do homework in the library... not like anyone did though. My Inner Sakura has been quiet since Sasuke had touched my back in gym... and it's been lonely, I will admit it.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Finally it was the end of the day, and the nine of us had detention, the dooms day nuclear bomb of the day. Which lasted for about an hour as we sat there quietly with Anko watching us on the gym floor... and my butt started to hurt a lot, but the creepy thing was that she didn't even blink for the whole hour as she watched us. Still no word from the Inner Sakura... did she die or something?

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"FINALLY!" Hollered Naruto.

"Naruto no yelling in school!" Hissed Anko making her way over to the group with a baseball bat in her hand.

"Sorry." Naruto pouted.

"Now get out of here you lot, before I have to pummel you out!" Threatened Anko glaring at us. We all jumped up and dashed out except for Shikamaru who slowly got up and slouched out as Ino came back in the gym and hooked onto Shikamaru's arm and walked beside him pulling him out faster.

Lee had already after managing a sneaky kiss on Leean's lips... she stood shocked as he ran out of the school before she could do anything to him.

"See you guys!" Waved Kiba as he walked beside Abika out the front doors of the school.

"Their so CUTE together, don't you think so!" Squealed Ino clutching tighter onto Shikamaru's arm who walked beside me towards the doors.

"Adorable." Replied Shikamaru sarcastically... but Ino didn't catch the sarcasm in his voice.

"I wonder what they do in their spare time? It's not like they cuddle or anything... right?" Asked Malaya who walked beside me looking after Abika and Kiba exiting the building.

"Who knows...." Mumbled Leean who had finally snapped out of the shock.

"Want to find out!" Buzzed Naruto.

".... How?" Leean coaxed looking up to Naruto.

"We spy... duh." Badgered Naruto holding open the front door of the school for us.

"Naruto I really don't think this is such a good-" I was interrupted by Malaya who seemed to love the idea of spying.

"I'm game!" Declared Malaya.

"Me too, I have nothing to do anyway!" Leean decided.

"Count Shikamaru and me in!" Ino blurted out.

".... Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked over to me with puppy eyes... I hate-love those eyes!

".... Fine, but I still think this is a bad idea." I chuckled at Naruto's actions.

The six of us hid in a bush outside around the corner from the school a few feet away from where Abika and Kiba had stopped, they started to ramble off about something creating a argument that led them to stop right outside. This went on for another ten minuets before we noticed that Shikamaru and Ino had already left, we all sweat dropped when we noticed.

"This is sorta boring Naruto." Whispered Malaya in her crouched down position behind the huge bush of leaves. Naruto turned to her and stayed silent like the rest of us had for the last ten minuets... we just had worse.

"Pay attention. Just wait for it-"

"OW! What was that for?" Howled Kiba.

We all turned our attention to the fact the Abika had just slapped Kiba.

"That was for before! I couldn't do it then because I was holding Akamaru!" Hissed Abika, as she watch Kiba whimper from the massive slap mark imprinted on his face

"Well did you have to do it so hard...." Kiba then smirked after rubbing his cheek in pain, it was obvious he had a plan. "Plus... I saw you blush, I bet you couldn't of hit me then." Purred Kiba as he walked around Abika, smirking and watching Abika's face for any sign of blush.

Well... Kiba did get his blush, but what he didn't expect was this.... As Kiba was walking around Abika, she threw out her arm after his sentence in rage... and pounded the top of Kiba's head with one fist. Kiba staggered back and Abika pulled out a close line with the opposite arm... while talking back to him saying....

"If I remember correctly!" _~Pound~ _"YOU were the one!" _~Stagger~_ "Who BLUSHED THE!" _~Close Line~_ "MOST!"

Kiba laid on the ground, starring up at Abika as Akamaru licked his face helping him back to his senses.

"You know there's a law against abusive relationships...." Grumbled Kiba, as he stumbled to sit up.

"Well, do you know the one about retards to?!" Blurted Abika, she picked up Akamaru and kisses him on the nose.

"Don't be to nice to him now... Love you!" Abika set Akamaru back down, and the pup barked in response.

"Love you to." Cooed Kiba he looked up at Abika and smiled, showing his canines.

"I was talking to the dog." Abika stated glaring then turning and walking off down the street.

When Abika finally disappeared around a corner, Naruto popped out of the bushes smiling as he burst out laughing. I watched from behind in amazement, and noticed the Leean was getting ready to pop out herself.

_He's so reckless!_

**But it's funny!**

_Finally, you talk!_

**I thought you didn't like me talking!**

_I changed my mind... for now._

"Kiba, I didn't know you're own girlfriend beats you up!" Naruto stifled between laughs.

"Naruto, that was harsh!" Blabbed Leean as she came out after Naruto... all I could see was their backs.

"Who else is back there?" Cussed Kiba as he glared at Naruto and Leean.

"Oh, just Sakura-chan and Malaya-chan! But Shikamaru and Ino were too, but they left early because Shikamaru thought it was to troublesome waiting in a bush.... But man, you got beat by a girl!" Naruto cracked up again, this time tears ran down his face in satisfaction.

Leean's eyes widened as she realized that Naruto just ratted out their friends, and insulted all girls. But Naruto didn't notice... he just stood there laughing as Leean glared at him trying to make sure that she doesn't burst out laughing as well.

**NARUTO YOU IDIOT!**

_Well might as well come out to!_

**But I don't wanna!**

_It's not that big of a deal...._

…**. Guess you're right, let's go!**

_That's more like it!_

I stood from my hunched position and left the bush with Malaya trailing after me. I smiled at Kiba and he glared rubbing the back of his head that was sore from the impact of the ground. Kiba winced once, then again... that has got to hurt, my eye brows furred as I watched him cry out in pain.

"Hey Kiba, are you okay." Brooded Naruto, he stopped laughing and walked closer to Kiba.

I hastily notice the blood that was smeared on the ground near Kiba, I gasped in shock and ran over him without hesitation. I keeled down and Kiba looked over at my worried face then choked at my look.

"Sakura-chan... what is it... is Kiba okay?" Croaked Naruto as he sat criss cross in front of Kiba watching him as Akamaru curled up in Kiba's lap whimpering.

"I don't know yet Naruto...." I stammered reaching up and removed Kiba's hand from the back of his head and gasping once again. "Malaya run into the school to get the nurse!" I demanded taking in the giant gash in Kiba's head. I went into action and I ripped off the whole sleeve from my sweater, and started to dab away the excess blood from the wonned. Kiba complained and whimpered along with Akamaru as I finished cleaning the wonned with water from a water bottle that was in my bag, and I tied my other sleeve around his head keeping the pressure on his cut, and laying him on the ground with the body of my sweater for a pillow.

"Sakura-chan...." Mumbled Naruto.

I looked up to him to see his face in a scrutinizing and serious look that I only ever see on Naruto when he's really upset. He looked up to me in almost tears, I croaked at his cute look and almost jumped him there and then.

"He'll be okay Naruto." I vowed smiling at him.

"Is there anything I can do, Sakura-chan?" Naruto droned.

"Take Kiba's cell, and call Abika tell her to come to the school, it's urgent." I bellowed pulling out Kiba's brown cell from his pocket. Kiba groaned in pain clutching his head, I pulled his arms away and grasped his hands in mine.

"It'll be okay, Kiba... I'm sure." I smiled down at him, he chuckled then groaned again from the movement.

"I'll go call her see you inside, Sakura-chan!" Naruto picked up the cell from my opened hand and ran around the corner heading for the school.

_Why are you so quiet?_

**Because I didn't want to disturb you when you were working.**

…_. Thanks! You should do that more often._

**Pff!**

"Now what's all this?" Beckoned non other than the ring of dark bells and a smirked face.

"Kiba hit his head on the ground, and it's a pretty deep cut... Malaya's gone to get the nurse...." I didn't bother to look up at Sasuke or to remove my hands from Kiba's clutching ones... the most important thing to me right now was if Kiba was going to be okay.

**HELLO THIS IS SASUKE-KUN! LOOK UP GIRL!**

_I thought you weren't going to talk to me when I was working?_

**Screw it! The man of you're... no OUR dreams is looking right at us!**

_He's probably watching Kiba... and why is he even here?_

**Don't care.... But there's one way to figure out!**

_Did I mention that I hate you?_

**Once or twice.**

I tilted my head up to see meet Sasuke's dark onyx eyes that starred down at me. I could feel a warm sensation creeping in on my face to my cheeks.

_Stupid hormones...._

**I love hormones, what do you think created me!**

_Again I say, I HATE hormones!_

…**. Meany....**

"Did you do all this you're self, Sakura?" Asked Sasuke.

**OHMYGOD! He just said our name! Make him say it again, it sounded so good!**

_Shut up!_

**Admit it!**

_Never!_

**Do it!**

_Fine, I loved it just as much as you did!_

**I knew it!**

…_. Ugh.... I'm starting to re-think my answer as to LIKING you're voice._

"Ya, I have been studying medical." I announced, looking up to his approving face that was quirked into a half smile half smirk.

**HEHEHE!!! **

_Stop fussing!_

**EEEEEPPPP!!! SO HOT!**

_Fan-girl._

**And damn proud of it!**

"You seem cold." Scoffed Sasuke. "Here." Sasuke passed me his jacket that was a navy black, and draped it over my shoulders, then started looking at Kiba frowning at the way his face showed how much pain he was in. For the most part I didn't even notice that I was shaking either from the cold or the fact that this was my first time in action. I smiled up at Sasuke, and he just smirked at me but turned back to Kiba when he cried out in pain and cringed startling Akamaru.

"We should get him inside. I'll carry him, let's hurry." Sasuke leaned down to picked up Kiba in his strong arms....

"Right." I answered helping to lift Kiba's head for Sasuke's arms, I kept the pressure on the back of his head be securing the sleeve that tired around to his forehead. I picked up Akamaru who jumped off Kiba when Sasuke went to pick him up, the whimpering pup snuggled into my arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Please comment/review!!!_

_I beg of you to!!!_

_If you don't I'll stop writing...._

_KIDDING!!!_

_-Sweetness _

_(A.K.A.) Kaamen!_


	4. Shh

"Random"

**AN: This is my 4th chapter to my series "Random" much more things to happen in this fic, I hope to continue the chapters until the end, just like Naruto... so you could probably expect about 215 or less chapters in this first series!... ya I can write a lot in a short period, but I'm just slaking off!**

**DISCLAIMER: **Author/artist Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto, and if you would like to know more about _Naruto_ and the characters take a look at the new file that is filled with information about all the main characters. I know there's more characters so if you guys could review it too send me stuff about other characters, or just message me that would be helpful for when I update it.

**PLEASE I NEED MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THIS FIC TO CONTINUE!**

**This is your chance to be in "Random" by Reviewing.**

**All you have to do is send me information.**

**1. Name you would like in the fic, (ex. Reain, or Gaku.)**

**2. Personal features, (ex. Hair and eye color, body height and weight.)**

**3. Personality, (ex. Mean & bitchy, loves everything, girl hater, gay.)**

**4. Group or click, (ex. Cheerleaders, nerds, band geeks, talented people. )**

**5. Relationship, (ex. Already in a relationship, single, wanting Sakura, not wanting her.)**

**6. Describe relationship partner, A.K.A. Friend (ex. Hot, small, mean, band geek... 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 or ask to be _partnered with other fan fiction person who reviewed_.)P.S. You do not have to add this one!**

**Everyone will be used in this fic! **

**P.S. You don not HAVE to put all this information.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 4**

"**Shh...."**

"_You seem cold." Scoffed Sasuke. "Here." Sasuke passed me his jacket that was a navy black, and draped it over my shoulders, then started looking at Kiba frowning at the way his face showed how much pain he was in. For the most part I didn't even notice that I was shaking either from the cold or the fact that this was my first time in action. I smiled up at Sasuke, and he just smirked at me but turned back to Kiba when he cried out in pain and cringed startling Akamaru._

"_We should get him inside. I'll carry him, let's hurry." Sasuke leaned down to picked up Kiba in his strong arms...._

"_Right." I answered helping to lift Kiba's head for Sasuke's arms, I kept the pressure on the back of his head re-securing the sleeve that tired around to his forehead. I picked up Akamaru who jumped off Kiba when Sasuke went to pick him up, the whimpering pup snuggled into my arms._

00000000000000000000000000

"It'll be okay Akamaru, Kiba will be fine." The words I whispered to the dog didn't help, instead he just kept on whimpering in my arms as we entered the school behind Sasuke who was carrying Kiba.

**LOOK AT THAT ASS! Huba-Huba!**

_NO!_

**Why... it's right in front of you, go ahead it's delicious!**

_.... Ugh... fine...._

**YA! You wont regret this!**

_I'm sure I will...._

I looked down at Sasuke's ass as he walked in front of me, and it was a nice ass... but I heard his smirk. That made me look up to see him looking back at me over his shoulders my cheeks turned bright pink as I turned my head away....

**OMG!**

_I HATE YOU!_

**OMFG!**

_SHUT UP!_

**HE'S LOOKING AT YOU!**

_'inside head, sweat drop'_

Sasuke chuckled and turned his head back around as we entered the infirmary, he laid Kiba down on one of the beds and I placed Akamaru on the bed as well.

**.... You're not very good at spying are you....**

_Oh, you've noticed?_

**Hehehehe....**

_SHUT IT!_

"Where do you think everyone is?" I asked Sasuke, he looked over to me shrugged and walked away from the bed towards the door. "Where are you going?!" I stood from the chair beside Kiba's bed, as Sasuke looked back and smirked.

"I don't have to be here...." Husked Sasuke.

I stood stunned as I tried to reply, Sasuke was obviously aware of my shock from his harsh words.

"I'm going to go look for the nurse, Malaya probably got lost." Smirked Sasuke as he left the infirmary.

I managed to flop back down then stand back up from the chair to look around the room for better supplies than my sweater that Kiba had wrapped around his head. I knew this place like the back of my hand... at least that's what I thought... I usually come here after school sometimes to get training from some of the nurses.

_It shouldn't be to hard to find things... right?_

**Wrong!**

_Just you see!_

**Oh, I will....**

I searched all the drawers and cupboards managing to find things to clean Kiba's wonned, and after that I trashed my now tripped bloodied white sleeve that was for Kiba's head. I smiled pleased with my work, but turned around abruptly as the nurse walked in, and went right over to Kiba and examined him. Naruto ran into the room and hugged me from the side lifting me off the ground, repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" Squealed Naruto.

"What!" I snapped glaring at him until he dropped his arms from around me and stepped back.

"It's good to see you!" Nagged Naruto who smiled a wide toothy grin.

"Where is he- OH MY GOODNESS!" Abika ran into the room and over to the bed, and I could tell that she had tears in her eyes....

**Well that's something you'll... never see again....**

_I know... poor Abika...._

**Hey she did this to the boy!**

_I know... but still, so see her boyfriend in the infirmary after she hit him would be horrible...._

**She packs a pretty good punch though....**

_I will have to agree with you on that... I wonder what Naruto told her to make her run over here so fast?_

**Probably something like 'Hurry up, there was a truck that fell over and it's spilling out puppies! And it crashed on Akamaru!'**

_Yep... that'll probably do it._

I looked over to the nurse who had left the bedside to grab more supplies from the cabinets. I looked back over to Kiba and found that Abika was whispering things to him and apologizing to him... something I've never heard or seen her do....

**Wow... she must really like Kiba....**

_I think so...._

"Could everyone leave please." Asked the black haired nurse who walked back over and was inspecting Kiba.

"I'm the girlfriend." Objected Abika as she grabbed onto Kiba's hand at the other side of the bed.

**What, it's not like he's giving birth.... 'I'm the father!' hahaha!**

_I'm just going to ignore you...._

"Everyone else out sorry Sakura I won't be needing you for this, but good work." Appealed the nurse who looked over to me then back to Kiba who she had already started to work on.

"Sure, come on Naruto." I sighed and pulled at Naruto till he noticed that he was suppose to leave the room as well. Naruto followed behind slowly, still a little bit worried about Kiba who was left behind with a nurse and Abika.

When we exited the door Leean was waiting out at the opposite side of the hall way looking out the huge window that stood in front of her. I walked up behind her and joined starring out the window, I couldn't figure out what she was looking at... but the look gave away curiosity and I could tell that a glare stood behind those features.

"Sakura-chan... I'm still worried about Kiba...." Whimpered Naruto who had came up beside me looking depressed. I smiled shyly and wrapped him in a hopeful hug which I usually give him when he's upset. Naruto hugged me back squeezing and shaking under my hold, I let go to see tears in his eyes as he smiled back at me with courage, and it was as though I pass the courage along through my body to him.

_I love that look on Naruto... I reminds me of when we were little!_

**Sure... I just reminds me of all the times we have hit him for using his looks to get his way like when he wanted to go eat Ramen at Ichiraku's, and all the many different things including Ramen as well....**

_I know... but I can't help it!_

**Sucker!**

I smile knowingly back at him and turned towards Leean who had adverted her gaze over to me. She smiled as well, but suddenly jumped as her cell vibrated in her jeans pocket she instantly pulled it from her pocket and her bright green cover shined as it passed the shine form the sun that came through the window.

"I'll be back in a moment." Muttered Leean, she turned and walked away down the hall and down the corder. I turned back towards the window searching for what Leean was starring at before, and Naruto joined me.

"Hey, Sakura-chan...." Asked Naruto. I looked over to Naruto who turned his head to me and smiled. "What you looking at?" Chirped Naruto happily.

I sweat dropped... I looked back to the window and peered out hoping to figure out what was so damn interesting.

"I don't know Naruto... I don't know...." I huffed watching the leaves fall from the trees that rustled in the wind of the cool fall air....

"Are you looking at teme? 'Cause he doesn't look very happy." Bubbled Naruto, I looked over to him and followed his eyes at the figure of Sasuke standing by one of the many Sakura trees and talking to Malaya.... wait Malaya?

**WHAT... I knew that girl was up to no good....**

_Don't jump to conclusions... _

**Besides Sasuke-kun looks pissed....**

_I wonder why...._

**Well go figure out.**

_When ever you tell me that I always get caught or in trouble!_

**So....**

_Fine I'll go!_

**YA!**

"Um... Naruto I'll see you tomorrow, give Kiba my best wishes!" I ran past him and down the hall before he could stop me.

I made my way down the front steps of the school and ran around to the back field were I saw Malaya and Sasuke talking.

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**

_-what!_

I stopped running and stood still as my body was still hidden from the side of the school and I listened to my Inner Sakura.

**You can't just go running into there conversation....**

…_._

**And you said you were smart!**

_But-_

**Don''t worry about it, I don't think Sasuke-kun looked in the mood to be flirting with Malaya.... Paranoid much.**

_Ugh... what should I do then._

I back my back up against the side wall of the school and slid down to the ground, contemplating with myself. The cold concrete ground was warmed by the suns rays, but still sent shivers through my faded skinny jeans all the way up my spine past my cranberry tank top, but my shoulders were warm though....

**OMG! We still have Sasuke-kun's jacket!**

_Oh shit!_

"Sakura what are you doing?"

_Double shit!_

"I-uh." I looked up to see non other than Sasuke, the man of my dreams, thoughts, and keeper of my heart.... "Here." I started to unzip his jacket that was keeping me warm, he just watched in amusement.

"Keep it." Implied Sasuke, seeing me freeze as I finished unzipping the zipper and look up to him curiosity.

"Why... don't you want it back?" I gulped seeing him smirk above me, he just handed me his hand and I grabbed it, he pulled me up from the ground and shrugged dropping my hand just as fast as I grabbed onto it.

"Hn." Scoffed Sasuke as he looked away towards the sun that was already set and darkness was spreading fast.

"Shit! It's really late." I cussed pulling out my green cell phone to check the time. "So do you know if there's any bus schedule to the east of Kohona tonight?" I blubbered still clicking away at my cell seeing if I could find a person that would be able to drive me home.

**This is all you're fault! Why didn't you leave Kiba to die instead of staying out till 11:00 at night?!**

_Shut up, this isn't my fault!_

**Okay, whatever!**

"There's none." Stated Sasuke looking down at a miserable me.

"There's what!" I shrieked making Sasuke take a step back from my outburst. I pushed my cell phone back in my pocket and sighed unhappily....

**So now we have to walk like 12 kilometers just to get home... great....**

_Ugh... I'm already so tired, I don't think I'll make it._

**Ya, just let some drunken idiot rape you while you're passed out on the street! Common girl, we can make it!**

_Fine.... but I'm not going to school tomorrow...._

**Fine with me!**

"Why don't you call someone to pick you up?" Scolded Sasuke sneering at the ring that still vibrated in his ears from my yelling.

"My parents are gone on a business trip, and wont be back for another 2 months." I blurted sighing again at how long I'll live alone... just like every other 2 or 3 months.

"Hn. Common." Demanded Sasuke as he strolled away from the school, he looked back at me when I didn't follow. "I'll walk with you, hurry up or I'm not going to bother." Muttered Sasuke who turned back and continued walking.

Realization snapped into me and I ran after him walking at his side down the side walk and away form the school.

**WOW!**

_I thought this would be more enjoyable...._

**Hey suck it up, you're walking side by side with the Sasuke Uchiha!**

_I know but... it's a little boring._

**Then talk to him! Duh!**

_What do I say?_

**Anything!**

"Um... Sasuke-kun...." I mumbled under my breath, but Sasuke heard and looked down at me.

"Hn." Snorted Sasuke obviously amused with my fidgeting.

".... How do you know Malaya?" I asked hastily.

**WRONG QUESTION!**

_Oops! It just slipped out!_

"...." Sasuke stayed silent as both of us entered the dark part of Kohona....

_I really don't like this side of town!_

**Suck it up... and say something!**

"You don't have to answer...." I mumbled looking away towards the bush and trees that surrounded us.

**Ugh! I meant something to make him talk!**

".... She's my cousin." Grunted Sasuke.

"...." I halted to a stop starring wide eyed at Sasuke's back that vanished as he turned around to look at me questionably.

".... Sakura?" Prodded Sasuke taking a step forward towards me.

"You serious! Malaya Sanyo is _you're_ cousin!" I freaked, looking the most surprised I have since the news had announced that there was a killer in Kohona, and that was a few years back!

"Hn." Gasped Sasuke as he jumped back in surprise, he turned back around and walked, I joined him after I noticed he was walking away.

".... Well, she does sort of look like you...." I agreed feeling sorrow and anger hit my insides... I think Inner Sakura wanted out so she could beat some sense into Sasuke for the lie. But I made sure she was locked away... for good... well, at least until I was away from Sasuke.

"....She's from my mother's side of the family...." Bellowed Sasuke looking around at the forest around us.

"Oh ya, don't you get you hair from you mother! That would make sense since her hair is the same color as yours...." My voice drifted off as Sasuke growled and glared off into the darkness of the night.

"Sasuke-kun, what is it?" I croaked.

"Come on." Hissed Sasuke, he grabbed my arm dragging me towards the secluded part of town that we were closer to than I had thought.

"Slow down.... You're hurting me! Sasuke-kun!" I roared outraged at how Sasuke was acting like... and also at the grip his hand pressured onto my arm.

"Shh...." Sasuke whispered in my ear as he clamped his hand over my mouth, and he quickly pulled me into the crowd of trees and against his hard chest holding me there. Both of us were disguised in the dark, and stood together silently as Sasuke held my body against his... Sasuke tensed when he heard a nose coming from a bush. The nose stopped and a cat ran out from underneath it, Sasuke loosened his grip on my mouth still holding his arms around my waist protectively.

_What's up with him?_

**OMG! HE'S HOLDING YOU! SOMEONE GET A CAMERA!**

_Shh... you're giving my a headache.... How did you get out?_

**I have my ways.**

"Sasuke-kun, what is it?" I looked up at him seeing that he was ignoring me sneering out into the distance. "Sasuke-kun!" I grumbled, I saw that he was going to place his hand over my mouth again so I grabbed hold onto both of his wrists holding them down by his side. I was getting tired of this act... he was probably just hiding me from some of his friends or some pretty girls. Sasuke looked back at me and glared as I held down his arms... he looked over to the side. "Now what is all this about!" Sasuke flinched at my tone and looked back down at my face.

"Shh...." He hissed glaring at me head on.

"No I will not shh...." I hissed back under my breath so only Sasuke could hear.

He glared harder and watched behind me not even meeting my eyes. Now I was pissed....

_Let's get his attention, hum Inner Sakura...._

**NO that'll get Sasuke mad... I'm only here to please him....**

_You sicken me, you know that!_

**FINE!.... Yell at him, see if I care....**

"SASUKE-K-" I yelped as I felt something ruffly push against my lips that dulled my voice completely. It was too dark to see anything, but I could feel my hold loosening from Sasuke's wrists as him arms looped around my waist pulling me against his body....

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Please comment/review!!!_

_I beg of you to!!!_

_If you don't I'll stop writing...._

_KIDDING!!!_

_-Sweetness _

_(A.K.A.) Kaamen!_


	5. Did you have a good sleep?

"Random"

**AN: This is now my 5th chapter of my fic "Random" I hope you all are enjoying it! Sorry it took me so long to update... I went camping with a 'Kroeker' A.K.A. My best friend! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto... I could say I did, but then I would be lier, and Masashi Kishimoto would kill/sue/and (lets not forget the famous) "rape" me. Just kidding, actually Kishimoto I love you with all my heart for having such talents and creative skills!**

**PLEASE I NEED MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THIS FIC TO CONTINUE!**

**This is your chance to be in "Random" by Reviewing.**

**All you have to do is send me information.**

**1. Name you would like in the fic, (ex. Reain, or Gaku.)**

**2. Personal features, (ex. Hair and eye color, body height and weight.)**

**3. Personality, (ex. Mean & bitchy, loves everything, girl hater, gay.)**

**4. Group or click, (ex. Cheerleaders, nerds, band geeks, talented people. )**

**5. Relationship, (ex. Already in a relationship, single, wanting Sakura, not wanting her.)**

**6. Describe relationship partner, A.K.A. Best Friend (ex. Hot, small, mean, band geek... 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 or ask to be _partnered with other fan fiction person who reviewed_.)P.S. You do not have to add this one!**

**Everyone will be used in this fic! **

**P.S. You don not HAVE to put all this information.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 5**

"**Did you have a good sleep?"**

"_Shh...." He hissed glaring at me head on._

"_No I will not shh...." I hissed back under my breath so only Sasuke could hear._

_He glared harder and watched behind me not even meeting my eyes. Now I was pissed...._

_Let's get his attention, hum Inner Sakura...._

_**NO that'll get Sasuke mad... I'm only here to please him....**_

_You sicken me, you know that!_

_**FINE!.... Yell at him, see if I care....**_

"_SASUKE-K-" I yelped as I felt something ruffly push against my lips that dulled my voice completely. It was too dark to see anything, but I could feel my hold loosening from Sasuke's wrists as him arms looped around my waist pulling me against his body...._

00000000000000000000000000

_A person once said to me "Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind." But I never really believed them, and I didn't totally understand the meaning... until now._

The feel of his body against mine was invigorating and was continuously and repeatedly affectionate. The thought of what was pressed down on my lips came into realization when his tongue licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth for his tongue and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. Kissing him was extraordinary, surreal, and overwhelming, my scenes shut down and I was holding on for dear life hoping that Inner Sakura hadn't already taken control. Our tongue's battled and his won as he clutched at my waist tighter pulling my body up towards his lips. I jumped up on him sliding my legs around his strong waist and holding my body up by locking my legs. His hands held my thy, and I could tell he was moving as my back hit against a ruff surface. The kiss deepened, and the pressure I got from his hard body increased while he moved in closer spreading my thy so his body could fit in between. One of his hands held at my waist as the other held my butt, holding me up against the tree. The kiss deepened more and more and now I could tell the he could feel my boobs pressed up against his chest, I flushed a deep coral as his hand squeezed my butt. We broke for air and his lips trailed down to my neck from my jaw line, his lips against my skin made me shiver and hold onto him tighter. Our pants were loud and clear as his tongue licked at the side of my neck causing me to moan in delight. He moved down to my collar bone and nipped at the skin then bit into it... hard, making me flinch in pain as his tongue licked up the blood.

Sasuke noticed the flinch and a smirk was placed on his lips as he sucked at the damaged skin of my shoulder. I even weakly noticed change in attitude and also noticed the position I was in, making me squirm in his hold, not that he noticed or anything... what was I doing?

**Stop moving girl, you just made out with Sasuke-kun and now he's tasting you're blood!**

…_. The last part there sound's really gross...._

**Oh whatever! The boy has his lips on you, just go along for the ride!**

_I'm not even sure he likes me._

**Who cares!**

_I DO!_

**Temper temper... why would he do this to you unless he liked you?**

…_. Maybe he wanted to shut me up?_

**Or maybe he just wanted to have some fun! With a girl he liked... why else would he offer to walk you home?**

_Well maybe 'cause it was 11 o'clock at night!_

**So... just enjoy it.**

_Fine!_

Sasuke moved his lips from my shoulder pulling them along my skin towards my chest while his hand that was on my waist was now finished unzipping his jacket that was around me, and was lifting the bottom hem of my tank top. His hand felt my cold skin of my stomach as I received small shivers from the warmth of his finger tips. His warm fingers wrapped around one of the mounts in my bra, and gently massaged it while his mouth still tasted my skin. A moan escaped my mouth, and I was surprised as he leaned back in, and kissed my lips sucking on the bottom lip as the warm skin of his hand made it's way under my bra. Then he moved his lips from mine and kissed a path down to my now exposed chest that his hand was groping.

"S-Sa-aus-suke-kun!" I violently stuttered as a cold wind whipped past us, chilling me to the bone as I sat pushed up against a tree in only my faded jeans and tank top the was lifted up to reveal my chest.

"Hn." he replied mockingly as his warm lips made contact with my nipple, spreading warmth through my body.

I was unable to control myself as I grabbed hold of his strong shoulders to hold me steady as he sucked at my chest. My moans were continuously erupting from my throat as he sucked, licked, and teased my skin beneath him. Sasuke moved to the other mound as I struggled to form words and my pants were starting to get frantic. His hand that was on my butt pressed down on my crotch spreading shock through me.

"N-No... p-pleas-se... s-st-op-p...!" I huffed under my breath. Sasuke kissed me suddenly, and I tried to hold back the urge to kiss him back.

"Why?" Coaxed Sasuke. "I thought you liked it?" Replied Sasuke sounding as husky as before.

I shook my head while his lips played with my neck and one of his hands on my chest and the other one over my crotch on top of my jeans. I tried to pry my hands off from around his neck, but the best I could do was untangle my fingers from his hair. Another violent gust of wind wisped past freezing us both, and I shivered holding onto Sasuke for warmth.

"Lets go." Grumbled Sasuke as he looked at me, probably noticing the feel of my frozen skin. He pulled down my shirt, and rested my feet back down onto the ground as I untangled them from around his waist. I located his jacket that had laid forgotten on the dirt ground, and looked up to see Sasuke watching me.

"What?" I asked curiously standing up straight from gathering his jacket off the ground. I pulled it on, and zipped it up all the way up to my neck not wanting the unwelcoming cold night wind. I blushed deeply as I remembered what just went on... and that he was looking me up and down.

"Your parents are gone for a while right?" Muttered Sasuke while his smirk grew bigger as he watched my cheeks redden and eyes widen at the question.

".... Ya, so...." I mumbled backing up from the evilly smirking hot boy that stood in front of me.

"Oh, nothing." Hummed Sasuke obviously amused with my actions, but I knew that there was probably more to that smirk than I had originally thought. In one big swoop I was hanging upside down... something warm rested on my butt, and I felt fabric covering something hard that sat in front of my face.

**What the fuck happened? It was just getting good!**

_Oh, thanks for finally coming into the conversation...._

**No prob!**

_Sarcasm... duh! Where do you think we are?_

**No idea, but I'm guessing Sasuke-kun's shoulder.**

_WHAT!_

**Maybe he figure it would be a faster way to get to his house.**

…_. His house.... ~squeak~_

**Why else would he ask if you're parents were gone... to see if you would have enough money for food. Are you stupid or something?**

_SHUT UP!_

**Pay more attention head board!**

_Don't call me head board it sounds worse than bill board brow!_

**Whatever.**

"Comfy?" Asked Sasuke, and felt his hand squeeze my ass that was in his hand.

"What are you doing! Put me down! NOW!" I screeched punching at his back.

"Stop hurting your self, you'll be warm all over soon." Smirked Sasuke.

I stopped punching his back, and blushed a deep red and swore that you could cook eggs on my face just from that comment. I felt another squeeze from his hand, and all I could see was his butt moving in motion as he walked. So I slapped his ass in respond showing him that I was fed up with his childish actions, Sasuke chuckled and squeezed my ass back harder. I hit back, and this time his ass made a slapping sound all I heard was a grunt and another chuckle. I pushed my head up by holding it in my hands, and leaning my elbows on his back.

_Ugh he makes me so mad!_

**At least he's hot.**

_Ya, but thats the only thing hes got going for him._

**I though he was a pretty good kisser.**

_You should just stop talking._

**Not like I am.**

_Your so stubborn._

**You mean, we're so stubborn.**

_No I mean YOU are._

**Man... you really are stubborn.**

_SHUT UP!_

**In my offense I think your the one that talks to much.**

_OMG! Someone kill me!_

**Already started with the death wish, uh Outer Sakura.**

Warmth surrounded me, and I could hear a loud bang of a door and the click of locking doors. The sound of the darkness and night disappeared as my vision lightened a bit from a light that was shinning from somewhere.

_Shit, we're already inside his house!_

**I told you should pay more attention!**

_It's all your fault, if you didn't talk so much I might have been able to talk myself out of this situation._

**That's why you have feet... why talk about it. **

_Your unbearable!_

The touch of Sasuke's warms hand on my butt was removed and was replaced with two strong hands grabbing my wait and lifting me over his shoulder and onto something soft and comfy. I looked up and saw Sasuke staring down at me as I sat on a bed... presumably his bed. I then watched him pull off his shirt in front of me, and I gasped at his muscles and at his chiseled body. He smirked down at me and walked off towards probably the bathroom door that was connected to his bedroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked stupidly....

"I'm going to have a shower."Coaxed Sasuke as he stopped at the door and smirked in my direction.

"Oh, I'll just leave then-" I protested.

"-Sakura, why don't you get comfortable there's a big storm coming in, and you can stay here for the night." Interrupted Sasuke as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

_What's that suppose to mean?_

**It means get comfortable... duh!**

_Ugh!_

I sighed and fell down onto the bed from my sitting position, and sighed even louder as my tired body sunk into the soft material. Subconsciously this was the most traumatizing thing in my life, but on the other hand I was so beat from today my body just couldn't take it anymore... I fell asleep.

My slumber was the best I have ever had, warmth covered me from every angle and warm long pillows were wrapped around my waist as fluffy covers were pulled up to my chin. Wait... those don't feel like pillows... and the thing behind my is hard, but warm... I'll just wiggle my way out-oh shit I'm stuck!

**You deserved this!**

_No I don't now help me get out of this!_

**Why don't you just worm yourself out? Duh!**

_Oh... okay._

**Talk about stupid....**

I tried to squeeze my body out from the grasp that was around me, but unfortunately it didn't work very good. My arms were under the grasp so I had to worm myself down wards... I squirmed and wiggled till I was able to pull my body from the warmth. I looked down and jumped even though I knew who it would be it still shocked me, and just yesterday at school he was embarrassing me and being a jerk, but now.... I was sleeping in the same bed as the one and only Sasuke Uchiha... the hot, popular and unbelievably smart teen was sleeping with me in his bed. Not just that but he was cuddling with me in my sleep, and he made out with me last night... and if it wasn't so cold last night he would of probably would have raped me to.... Why me... I thought he hated me, like there was plenty of prettier girls in school that drool over him, but why did he pick me? Sasuke stirred in his sleep causing me to jump again, and let alone if my senses were as good as his I would have been able to stop him, but he reached out and pulled me back down into his arms. I gasped and struggled while I watched his face his onyx eyes opened dreamily and hazed from sleep then blinked and starred down at me in a daze.

**That was so cute! You have to admit he looks like a child when he sleeps!**

_He's starting to scare me...._

**Stop squirming... just enjoy....**

_You're both starting to scare me...._

**Suck it up butter cup, and if you haven't noticed... he doesn't have a shirt on.**

_WHAT!_

My eyes widened as I took in his broad chest that my body was pressed up against, and also I noticed without difficult his arms and muscles that were wrapped around me. I suppressed a squeak, and squeezed my eyes shut from the view of his body and went frigid in his grasp. The next thing I knew I felt lips pressed against my wide forehead and my eyes snapped open as his weight, warmth, and presence left the bed. I looked up to watch him leave the room without a look back... but Inner Sakura did manage to watch his ass as he left without me noticing... at least until he was gone from view then I shoved Inner Sakura back in her cage with extra strong material. So right now he was gone from the room in only navy stripped pajama pants and no shirt... oh god....

I managed to sit up and look around his room, it was a plain faded brown with modern wooden furnish... the bed post and dresser was a matching pair, and the couch in the far corner was a tan color.... That was all but except for the wooden desk in the corner that held books and papers, but that was about everything in his room... at least it makes sense as to why he is so distant from everyone.

I got up from the bed and made it just in case... I wandered over to the door and took one last look around. I guess I should fell a bit more freaked than I am... oh well, I wonder how Kiba is doing maybe I'll visit him at the school, but I would think that they would have taken him to the hospital or sent him home.... I kept thinking about Kiba and then turned back over to Sasuke's resent event's... what is this all suppose to mean... does he really like me or am I just a toy to him?

A hand grasped my shoulder and pushed me back up against a wall, I gasped and shook my head out of my haze of thinking to see Sasuke standing in front of me with both of his hands on either side of my head. I let out a scream, but stopped mid point of the scream to see Sasuke pain stricken face.

"W-What are y-you doing!?" I stuttered, cursing myself for sounding like the oh so shy Hinata.

"Sakura close your eyes...." Hissed Sasuke glaring at me with full force.

As I closed my eyes Sasuke bent down to where his lips were near mine and crashed his lips down making me gasp so that he could deepen the passion filled kiss.

Sasuke finally pulled away gasping for air as I did the same, and I was the one still backed up against the wall.

"Did you have a good sleep?" He whispered into my ear as his lips pressed slightly against the skin. I nodded my head slowly and suppressed a sigh.

"Yep...."

_Another thing that person had said to me was that "Life is about trusting our feelings and taking chances, losing and finding happiness, appreciating the memories and learning from the past." So now I know._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Please comment/review!!!_

_I beg of you to!!!_

_If you don't I'll stop writing...._

_KIDDING!!!_

_-Sweetness _

_(A.K.A.) Kaamen!_


	6. Take Control

"Random"

**AN: HA, It's been sooooo long since I've last updated. I already had this chapter done, but just never got around to finishing the last little bit. Hehe, don't kill me**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the sense of stalking in this story. It already has a meaning, and the word is published in the dictionary... Oh and I also don't own Naruto, tte'bayo~

**PLEASE I NEED MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THIS FIC TO CONTINUE!**

**This is your chance to be in "Random" by Reviewing.**

**Ya, you know the drill.**

**Chapter 6**

"**Take Control"**

"_Sakura close your eyes..." Hissed Sasuke glaring at me with full force._

_As I closed my eyes Sasuke bent down to where his lips were near mine and crashed his lips down making me gasp so that he could deepen the passion filled kiss._

_Sasuke finally pulled away gasping for air as I did the same, and I was the one still backed up against the wall._

"_Did you have a good sleep?" He whispered into my ear as his lips pressed slightly against the skin. I nodded my head slowly and suppressed a sigh._

"_Yep..."_

_Another thing that person had said to me was that "Life is about trusting our feelings and taking chances, losing and finding happiness, appreciating the memories and learning from the past." So now I know._

00000000000000000000000000

"You should hurry and get ready for school..." Muttered Sasuke, as he watched my smile turn upside down. "Or we could just stay here for the day." With that Sasuke leaned back in for a kiss, and his arms looped around my waist pulling me to his body. It was hard to resist his kiss, and unfortunately I did kiss him back because if Inner Sakura was right about one thing, it was that he was a really good kisser. When we finished the kiss, he still held me tight to his body as a smug smirk reflected from my flushed face and purplish bruised lips.

"I wasn't planning on going to s-school anyway." I gulped shakily as Sasuke's arms wrapped around my waist pulling me even closer to his body as he left trails of kisses on my shoulder.

"Hn." Mumbled Sasuke against my skin as his kisses made their way to my collar bone as he nipped at the skin in need, and he backed me back against the wall again.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" I stuttered as one of his hands found the bottom hem of my shirt, and started lifting it up as he sucked at my throat probably giving me a hickey. Sasuke didn't answer, and removed my shirt in a swift movement, I hesitated as he sucked down my pulse towards my chest.

_I don't know if I want to do this..._

**ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THIS IS SASUKE FREAKING UCHIHA! WHY WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO DO HIM... hell, even a monkey would want to do him...**

…_. WTF, I'm ignoring you now..._

**That's what I thought you'd say... and damn he's really good at what he's doing... Can you just yell "FUCK ME NOW" and get it over with, all the suspense is killing me.**

… _Anyway, I wonder if I'm going to be his first... what am I thinking, I don't even want to be doing this!_

**YOU ARE SO GOING TO DO HIM OR I SWEAR I'LL COME OUT OF THIS BODY AND FUCK HIM MYSELF! And thanks for changing the topic... I would have never guessed that he's done this before... not to mention his totally hot face and smoking body... Nah... he's obviously still a virgin...**

_Hu?... Are you using sarcasm?_

**NO SHIT SHERLOCK! **

_Oh, no need to be nasty..._

**Well Sasuke-kun does!**

_Ugh! DIRTY THOUGHTS! OMG I HATE YOU NOW!_

**That's okay... just keep on playing those yummy thoughts... you have quite an imagination Outer Sakura... hum...**

_W-What-t!... S-SHUT UP-P!_

…**. Pay attention Sakura... and fuck him...**

_NO WAY! I'M STILL IGNORING YOU!_

"Sakura..." Growled Sasuke as his tongue trailed down my neck towards my chest as I noticed that I was now underneath him on his bed without any shirt on...

"S-Sasu-" I moaned suddenly as he held one of my breasts, and licked across my skin moving slowly downwards as I felt him loosening the strap of my bra.

My hand caught his wrists before he undid my bra, and he looked up into my green eyes in astonishment. Sasuke just grumbled, and sneered then smirked as he came back up covering me with his body as I tried to push my body back into the covers below me wishing to disappear.

"... J-Jerk-k!" I stuttered as Sasuke's smirk widened, and he kissed along my jaw as I moved my head in the other direction unwillingly.

"Hn." Grumbled and growled Sasuke as he sat up on my lap as his hips straddled my waist... I still didn't bother to look at him... fear that he would see my insane blushing...

"... W-Why did-d you make-e me stay? Last-t night!" I stuttered uncontrollably as Sasuke's hand caressed my jaw line and neck.

Being touched by the one and only Uchiha Sasuke that I loved to stalk, didn't go well with my vocal cords... the thing that created the moaning sounds that came out from my mouth.

"Hn... 'Cause there was a storm..." Shrugged Sasuke as he looked down towards my bra then he looked back up as he felt my eyes piercing into him in hatred.

"It looks-s fine to m-me..." I stuttered once again looking over to the wall sized window as the morning looked sunny and inviting. But I was still unable to get the picture of Sasuke's bare chest out of my mind as he glided his hand over my curves.

"It probably had passed awhile ago, and plus you were to tired to even walk last night." He muttered wanting to lean back in to kiss the beautiful, pink haired, stubborn girl laying underneath him.

"Wow that's the most I've heard you say in one sitting!" I quipped looking up at him smugly watching him sneer slightly then chuckle at my antics.

"Hn. That's the most you've said without stuttering." Jabbed Sasuke as he smirked at his own comeback. "Not to mention your the one I'm sitting on..." Chuckled Sasuke as my cheeks flamed while remembering our little... situation...

**Nice one!**

_Shh!_

"That reminds me, could you please... GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I screeched trying to wriggle form the grasp that Sasuke had around my waist... also the weight from his body was holding me down.

Sasuke just chuckled, and hoped off the bed gracefully as he walked towards the door in a blink of an eye... and he just stood at the door frame looking back at Sakura. She looked beautifully breath taking as she laid there on his bed with her shirt undone, her jeans sliming to her curves from below her waist, and her puffy reddish swollen lips that stood out among her small face.

"I'll make something to eat... there is a spare change of clothes inside the bathroom for you along with a towel." Sasuke implied as he left the room retreating into the kitchen.

_Oh that jerk!_

**That hot sexy jerk!**

_Oh will you shut up for once about that!_

**So you agree with me! **

_No! And how would you know what any of this feels like since your inside me!_

**I could change that.**

_Ya, right... Go ahead and try! It's not possible!_

**THAT'S IT I'M TAKING OVER YOUR BODY!**

_WHAT-_

**So this is how you move your hand...**

_AHHHH STOP IT! GET BACK IN MY HEAD!_

"No way Outer Sakura... I'm going to have a bit of fun!" Chuckled Inner Sakura as she sat up from the bed watching her arm move up and down as she used it for the first time.

Feeling her curves in admiration of Outer Sakura's capability of taking care of her body, Inner Sakura groped her boobs testing their size...

"Ha... boobies." Chuckled Inner Sakura quietly.

_'inside head, sweat-drop' _

**Good job on keeping your self fit... but you should drink beer, it makes your boobs bigger, and that's something both of us know you need, if you get what I'm saying.**

_OMG! DON'T MOLEST ME YOU FREAK!_

**Ha... you just called yourself a freak...**

_Shut up you monkey loving molester._

**Oh, I'm so scared!**

Inner Sakura had a quick shower in Sasuke's bathroom, and dressed up in the clothes that were laid out for her. She dried her pink hair with the towel leaving it in the bathroom as she walked into the kitchen noticing Sasuke sitting at the table munching on a spoon full of cereal. Inner Sakura walked up to Sasuke from behind wrapping her arms around his neck startling him into a sort of a jump choke. As she trailed kisses up from his shoulder to his neck and back again.

_Okay don't do anything else! NOW LET ME OUT!_

**No way! I'm going to have some fun if it kills me... which it might...**

_UGH!_

"Sakura..." Growled Sasuke standing and turning around looping his arms around Sakura's waist pulling her into a kiss... that she returned. The chair clattered to the floor, and Sakura slid her arms around his neck twisting her fingers in his hair as he stumbled backwards and laid them both down on the couch.

Sasuke removed her shirt as Sakura trailed her fingers up his chest rising his shirt as her fingers felt the skin beneath her hands. Sasuke deepened the kiss filling her hot cavern with his tongue tasting every last bit of Sakura as her baggy shorts were pulled down to reveal lacy dark green underwear that only made Sasuke more excited. Sakura moaned as her breasts squeezed from Sasuke's hand as he worked on the clasp in the back.

_PLEASE DON'T GO ANY FURTHER!_

…**. He is sort of urgent with this...**

…_._

**Ya, he is kind of ripping my clothes off... Hehehehehe...**

_NO! STOP HIM! THAT JERK!_

…**. I think not... Let him have his fun...**

"Mmmnn" Moaned Inner Sakura as Sasuke's bare skin of his hand touched Sakura's boob throwing the bra to the floor.

"Hn." Husked Sasuke while he sucked at Sakura's chest earning groans and moans from the girl underneath him. A low rumble vibrated in the back of Sasuke's throat as he sucked and teased the skin, and Sakura pulled at his hair in pleasure.

_You gotta stop this! PLEASE!_

**Why... cause I'm enjoying it way to much... jealous hm, Outer Sakura?**

_NO WAY!_

Sasuke's hand gripped at Sakura's ass as he placed his hips over hers, Sakura's face flushed in heat as Sasuke glided his tongue over her neck.

**Yummy...**

_Okay I think this has gone far enough!_

**You think?**

_Ya I do!_

**Well that's a first.**

_Oh, shut your trap!_

**My pleasure.**

_Oh god..._

**I agree.**

_Hu?_

**Oh god... Mmmnn...**

_Ugh! NOW LET ME OUT!_

**Not gonna happen-**

_HAHAHA! I DID IT!_

**SHIT!**

I pushed up on Sasuke's chest with my hands, and forced him away from me as he looked down in confusion. I covered myself up with my arms, and turned my head away in embarrassment Sasuke just snickered as he leaded back grabbing my bra form the ground trowing in onto my arms. He leaned back down and kissed my neck that lasted for a few seconds then hoped off my lap, and sat on the couch beside me.

…_. That was easy..._

…**. To easy if you ask me... WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?**

_God..._

**Hahaha... that was easy...**

…_._

**The easy button...**

_Oh..._

Sasuke chuckled then walked from the couch leaving me gasping in shock at his simple retreat.

**Could that be respect that I'm noticing...**

_What's that suppose to mean?_

**Maybe he really does like you...**

_Really?_

**Nah... Couldn't happen... or could it?**

_UGH! Your just making me confused. _

**No, your making yourself confused.**

_Whaaa..._

**Ha, dumb-shit...**

_Smart-ass._

**Dumb-ass.**

_I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED!_

**That's bad Sakura...**

_Why..._

**Because you could kill yourself, it's suicide.**

…_. Shut the fuck up._

**YAY you swore like a big girl! You know what they say, I'm a big girl now-**

_-GO AWAY!_

Huffing after closing off my thought to Inner Sakura, I slipped my green lace bra back on, found my shirt, and pulled my pants back up. After I was finished dressing myself I wandered back over to the kitchen table. There was cereal and two bowls on the table including one that was already full with milk and corn pops.

**Corn pops... wow Sasuke is really creative in the food department.**

_Shh... I'm hungry._

**So you want me to be quiet cause your hungry?**

_No I want you to be quiet because... well yes actually, because I'm hungry._

**Good grief.**

Sliding into one of the chairs and pouring some corn pops in a bowl for myself, I added the milk and took a big bite. Which was probably the best food I've eaten in a long time... even if it's corn pop's... it's Sasuke's corn pops... How stalkerish does that make me sound?

**Really stalkerish.**

_I said 'Shh...'_

**Oh Puma God save me now!**

…_. I'm not even going to ask._

Sasuke walked into the room with noticeably wet hair and a new change of clothes of dark denim jeans, a black t-shirt underneath a bright red hoodie with a white zipper, and white Sk8er shoes.

"We're going out."

"HU!" I looked up shocked, spoon still grasped lightly in my hand. Sasuke kept emotion from his face, but I could see the tug at the sides of his mouth, wanting to pull into a smirk.

"We'll leave to go to your house so you can get changed into your own clothes and out of mine." Rubbing the side of his nose, I looked down not remembering changing into Sasuke's clothes but yet I was wearing them... that must of happened after Inner Sakura got out of the shower...

"Oh."

**What did you think he meant?**

…_. I don't know..._

**It's okay, it'll happen one of these day's... I'm sure of it!**

_Have you ever heard the expression 'Don't be sure of what you don't know.'_

**Nope. Have you ever heard the saying 'Never say never."**

_Ya... who hasn't._

**I WIN!**

…_._

"Let's go." Grabbing a set of keys from the counter, I sat there watching as he starred back at me.

"Um, okay. Let me just grab my clothes." I started, walking toward the hallway to Sasuke's room. His hand wrapped around my wrist pulling me back, I gasped when I was pulled against his chest.

"I already got them, here." I looked down at the hand holding my clothes in front of me, nodding my head Sasuke's hold on my wrist loosened.

"Thanks." I whispered, and could feel his chuckled vibrating up his chest against my back, I blushed.

_Please comment/review!_

_I beg of you to!_

_If you don't I'll stop writing..._

_KIDDING!_

_-Sweetness _

_(A.K.A.) Kaamen!_


	7. THANKS

Hey everyone, I'm just here to say I'm back from Hiatus and now that it's summer I'm going to edit and re-post all my previous chapters considering my computer broke with all my stories on it so I'm going to cope and make the best out of it by fixing my 2 year old writing instead.

Soon I hope to finish and start work on the next chapter's so stay tunned, and I'll try to keep the story line pretty much the same as I edit but please dont hesitate to re-read the newly posted chapter's afterwards.

Thanks for Reviewing and staying Loyal to my story, I wish you all a wonderful Summer full of wet water fun, horseing around, and story book romances.

I love you all,

~Kaamen ^w^


End file.
